1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal tracking system which includes a radio transmitter mounted on the animal's collar and a radio receiver. The receiver is held by the owner of the animal, and indicates location of the transmitter by directional responsiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio transmitters and receivers have long been employed to signal the location of one party, or object, to a second party. This is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,800, issued to Clyde M. Ragle on Dec. 5, 1989. Ragle places a miniature transmitter in an arrow. Game struck by the arrow may try to escape after being hit by the arrow, but the hunter can track the animal by monitoring the transmitter by a hand held receiver. The radio transmitter is housed in a tube behind the arrowhead and ahead of the arrow main shaft. Thus, even if the arrow is broken when an animal struck by the same flees through rugged terrain or dense vegetation, the transmitter will remain with the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,408, issued on Oct. 20, 1981, to Neuringer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,073, issued on Aug. 12, 1986 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,107, issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to Hohlfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,936, issued on Jun. 16, 1987 to Kotoh; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,054, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to Tsugei et al. illustrate in greater detail radio technology which can be employed in the invention which is the subject of this application.
Radio control of animals, attaching a radio component to the collar, is known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,682, issued to Gonda and Vancza, Jr. on Jun. 22, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,482, issued to Gonda and Farkas on Feb. 7, 1989, both disclose a radio operated device for training an animal by electric shocks. A receiver located on the animal's collar controls the shock emitting apparatus, so that a human operator can apply a shock when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,696, issued to Samuel Tobias on Nov. 6, 1990, discloses a radio receiver mounted to the collar. The receiver receives and reproduces audible, verbal commands to the animal.
The closest known apparatus having a generally similar configuration to the novel transmitter, and which is normally attached to a band or strap is a wristwatch. Wristwatches generally have flat housings, and include two rods rigidly attached to the housing to engage the band. These rods are located on opposite sides of the housing. The band has two loops, one for encircling each band. This is the usual arrangement for watches regardless of whether the band is made in one piece or in two pieces which mutually attach, as by clasps or buckles.
None of these patents and known devices, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.